


Shiho's Revenge

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Shiho wants desperately to play volleyball again. But her fear and memories keep her from taking a step forward. And as Ann tries to help her friend, a new bit of light comes in the shape of a certain blonde haired boy.





	Shiho's Revenge

Anxiety.  
  
Fear.  
  
Anguish.  
  
Rage.  
  
Sorrow.  
  
So many different feelings surged through her head as she stood on the court. Her chest feeling heavy as it grew harder to breathe. Eyes beginning to haze as the image would not leave... She couldn't-  
  
"You got this Shiho!"   
  
Shiho felt herself jump a little before turning her head; nearly forgetting about where she was. The older teen standing in a gym volleyball court; said gym being one that Ann apparently frequented. The blonde had brought her here for one reason- to try and practice volleyball as Ann cheered her on from the sidelines.  
  
While hesitant at first, Shiho HAD been the one to tell Ann she wanted to start playing again. Even before Kamoshida, volleyball had been her favorite thing in the entire world. And she was damn good at it... She wanted to become good at it again.  
  
Thus after she was healed up as best she could be, Shiho had begun thinking about actually trying to get back to form. Ann surprising her upon bringing them to this gym to try and practice. Thus setting up the scenario of Shiho standing there with a volleyball in hand, about to practice some serves as Ann watched.  
  
Yet... she couldn't even manage to hit the ball. Even with Ann's cheering... something was wrong. Each breath she took was heavier than the last. Each time she blinked the world seemed to grow hazier... That was when she heard it...  
  
_'You think you deserve a spot on my team...?'_  
  
Shiho jumped as a voice played in her head. Volleyball falling from her hand as her arms unconsciously wrapped around herself. Ann able to see Shiho beginning to shiver in actual fear as the voice kept playing in the girl's head. Teeth chattering as she looked down to the floor.  
  
_'You're nothing without me. Pathetic. You know what'll happen if you talk. This is the only thing you're good at. Beg me to keep you on. It's either you or your little friend, now choose. I'm sure you're... delicious...'_  
  
Shiho could feel tears well up and fall from her eyes before collapsing to her knees. Trembling violently as it all came flooded back. She had thought that perhaps she had overcome those voices. That she managed to beat back her fears... Yet as she looked up she could see his silhouette still. How he hovered over her. How he beat her... How he... he...  
  
"No... NO...! PLEASE STOP...! STO-"  
  
"Shiho! Shiho it's okay!" Shiho barely even realized where she was before Ann's voice was by her ear. Suddenly taking note that she was being held in Ann's arms; the blonde having rushed over and knelt next to her. Shiho a little shocked by this before a deep frown formed on her face. Unable to do anything but cry into her best friend's shoulder.  
  
It was a couple of minutes later that Shiho was sitting on one of the chairs by the gym walls. Her body still trembling as she lightly gripped a water bottle between both hands. Looking down at her lap as Ann placed a hand on her own. "Shiho... You saw him again, didn't you?"  
  
Shiho knew Ann would pick it up quickly, but it still brought her nothing but shame. To collapse so easily at the memory of that monster. "I... I did. Kamoshida... H-he's still there..." She stated with nothing but sorrow in her voice. "To think he'd still have such power over me... it's..."  
  
"He's gone Shiho. He's going to rot in a jail cell for the rest of his life." Ann stated; still able to feel absolute hatred burn in her chest towards that man. Part of her wanting nothing more than to beat him down every time his name was mentioned. "I'm sorry Shiho. I had thought maybe you were ready. God, I'm such an idiot..."  
  
"N-no! It's not your fault at all Ann. None of this is. It's just... even with him being locked up I can still... hear his voice... See his awful face..." Shiho stated with such sorrow to her voice. "He still haunts me even now..."  
  
Ann could feel nothing but sorrow at seeing her friend in such a state. Even if her body was healed, her mind was still damaged with no way for Ann to truly help. She knew Shiho was still going to counseling for everything, but it hurt her so much that she couldn't help outside of just support. Part of her wishing the Metaverse was still around so they could perhaps free her heart from this evil.  
  
Shiho, realizing the mood, decided to change it abruptly. "E-enough about that though. I tried and failed, i-it's okay. So, Ann, I've been meaning to ask you something." Shiho suddenly blurted out. Ann was able to tell easily that this was a distraction but didn't know what to do right away. Did she change the subject back to Kamoshida haunting Shiho to this day, or let the girl speak and try to forget for the time being... She chose the later.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Have you made any progress with Sakamoto-kun?" The question had been so sudden that it left Ann speechless; her eyes growing wide as she looked to her friend in shock.   
  
"W-w-what do you mean by that-?"  
  
"Has he asked you out yet?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ann cried out while nearly falling out of her chair. Cheeks turning crimson in color as she gazed at her friend bewildered. "Ask me out!? Shiho wha-"  
  
"So not yet? Shame. You two would make a cute couple. It's easy to tell how much you like him after all." Shiho teased with a small smile, leaving her friend's jaw to drop. Able to see how flustered Ann was getting at what she was implying.   
  
"Y-you're TOTALLY misunderstanding something here! R-Ryuji and I are just-"  
  
"Yo!"  
  
The two girls couldn't help but jump at a sudden third voice joining the court. Both turning to one of the entrances to see the male in question, Ryuji. The blonde haired youth sporting his workout clothes while approaching the two of them. Ann's cheeks darkening as Shiho's lips curled into a smirk.  
  
"R-Ryuji?! What are you doing here!?" Ann cried out while trying to fight down her blush. The young male looking at her with a raised brow before rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Was just here to work out when I was told you were here- Oh! Suzui! Long time no see," Ryuji called out upon noticing Shiho sitting there.   
  
The young woman herself couldn't help but chuckle; Ryuji seemingly only noticing Ann at first. The boy had it bad for sure. With that same smile, Shiho stood up before bowing towards the blonde. "It's good to see you as well Sakamoto. I never did get to thank you for all you did against Kamoshida."   
  
Ryuji felt himself stiffen up a little at the man's name and the implications of what Shiho was saying. Ryuji deciding to keep his mouth shut at first as he knew Makoto and Ren would rip him a new one if he blabbed anything. Their LONG talk one day in Mementos so long ago still sent chills of fear down his spine.  
  
Ann, noticing Ryuji going quiet, decided to speak up. "It's okay Ryuji. She knows about Kamoshida and his Palace. Ren gave me permission to tell her everything." Ann stated to which her fellow blonde let out a sigh of relief.   
  
Shiho, once standing up straight, smiled at Ryuji and spoke. "I do appreciate everything you did for Ann and myself. I don't know how to repay you or Amamiya-ku-"  
  
"Ah no big. 'Sides, part of it was my own revenge. No need to thank me y'know," Ryuji interrupted which left Shiho a little blindsided. Ann the same as she looked at Ryuji while blinking a few times. He wasn't bragging about how great he was to try and impress a pretty girl? Something was up... "So, what are you two doin' here anyway?"  
  
As the question left Ryuji's lips, he noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere. Ann giving off a nervous chuckle while Shiho looked away almost ashamed. Ryuji looking somewhat perplexed at all this. "D-did I ask somethin' weird?"  
  
"N-no Sakamoto-kun! I-it's just..."  
  
"Shiho, you don't have to-"  
  
"It's okay Ann. Sakamoto-kun is someone you trust with your life right?" Shiho asked her friend. The blonde looking at her a little sorrowful before nodding. "Then I can as well. You see..."  
  
From there Shiho explained what they were doing in the gym and what occurred. Ann a little surprised by how open she was with Ryuji; wondering if there was a reason. Maybe it was because he helped take down Kamoshida...? Before she could even question it, Ryuji let out a loud "Hmmm" noise while looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Sakamoto-kun?"  
  
"Suzui, come here a sec." Ryuji suddenly said before turning around and walking towards the volleyball net. The two girls looking at each other a little confused before Shiho did as asked. Following Ryuji until she was in the spot she had started in earlier. "Stay here," Ryuji stated before walking off again; this time towards the fallen volleyball.   
  
Before Shiho knew it, the ball was tossed into the air towards her; unconsciously catching it. The dark haired girl standing there with a perplexed expression while looking to Ryuji. The latter already making his way to the other side of the net. The two girls unsure how to react until Ryuji spoke before they could.  
  
"Let's go Suzui! Serve the ball!" Ryuji called out, causing Shiho to jump a little in surprise. Ann doing the same as she did not expect this. Why in the world was Ryuji asking her to serve after what they just told him? He wasn't THAT dense... right?   
  
Shiho all the while blinked a few times before looking at the ball. For a moment the voices began to build up again. She could hear his whisper. Feel his breath against her ear. Could-  
  
"Suzui!"  
  
"O-oh! Right!" Shiho found herself shaken out of that state due to Ryuji's rather loud voice. Before she knew it, the ball was served. Ryuji quick to counter her serve and send the ball back. Shiho for a moment freezing up at seeing the ball in the air. Able to remember the many times Kamoshida would spike at her when frustrated. Her legs beginning to tremble as she moved out of the ball's way; letting it hit the floor.  
  
"Shiho! Are you-"  
  
"Yo Suzui! You gotta hit the ball back y'know! Ain't you a volleyball player?" Ryuji interrupted Ann as the blonde was trying to call out to her friend. Ann about to call him out on his words before Shiho interrupted with a loud "O-okay!" before taking the ball once more and serving it.  
  
From there Ann watched as Shiho began to get more into a rhythm. The two athletes returning the ball to one another with equal force. Ann actually able to see Shiho begin to pick up speed as Ryuji did the same. Quietly watching from the sidelines as Shiho's expression began to shift back to one she hadn't seen in so long. The one she wore when playing volleyball before Kamoshida entered the picture.   
  
The pace seemed to last... until Shiho froze up again. A look of fear appearing on her face as another memory hit her as she gazed up at a high hit. She remembered how Kamoshida would react if she messed up on this counter. If she reacted too soon or too late. How he'd beat her... The horrible pain... Those awful beady eyes... She was scared...  
  
Before she knew it, the young woman found herself kneeling down and curling into a ball. Trembling in fear as the memory was too much to bear this time. Whimpering softly as the ball hit the ground behind her; not even noticing due to her own fear.   
  
"Shiho!" Ann cried out before standing up. About to run over and help her until-  
  
"For real Suzui?! The hell man!? Why are you letting me win?! C'mon already!" Ryuji yelled which made Ann falter. Turning to her loud-mouthed friend with an expression of pure gall.   
  
"Ryuji!? What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you see she can't handle this?!" Ann asked of him, clearly not understanding why he was being so insensitive. Ryuji may be brash but this was going too far!   
  
Ryuji meanwhile just shook his head. "She needs to stop trembling and hit the ball! C'mon Suzui! You're SERIOUSLY gonna let Kamoshida beat you like this?! Bastard is gone for good! So get up and hit the ball already! Or what he right about you not being good?!" Ryuji's words left a vile taste in Ann's mouth.  
  
How could he say all these things? What in the actual hell was wrong with him?! She was one second away from rushing over to him and smacking the lights out of this dumbass! Until Shiho slowly stood up and spoke.   
  
"...He...was wrong..." Shiho said with a strangely numb tone of voice. One Ann was not familiar with...  
  
Ryuji meanwhile shrugged and looked at the ball near Shiho. "So far all you've done is basic shit. Even Mishima could pull that off. Didn't Kamoshida say you were a shitty player? Cause right now you're provin' him right."  
  
"Ryuj-"  
  
"No I'm not...!" Shiho suddenly called out. "I'm great at volleyball! That MONSTER was just-"  
  
"Really? Cause I ain't seein' anything great yet."  
  
"I'm...you... I'll... I'll show you...!" Before Ann could even question what was going on, Shiho took the ball and hit a rather heavy serve towards Ryuji. The latter quick to return it which resulted in a much more intense match than before.  
  
Ann... was really unsure how to react to all this. She had never seen Shiho so... fierce before. Her movements far more intense than she ever remembered; Shiho moving like a beast on the prowl as she hit the returns back with her own. Ryuji doing the very same as the match kept going. Neither letting up for even a moment.  
  
"Is that all you got Suzui?! Cause at this rate you ain't ever gonna show Kamoshida up! You'll-"  
  
"Shut up! I. AM. BETTER. THAN. HIM!" Before Ryuji could even finish- having just hit a return- Shiho rushed the net. Neither of the blondes expecting her to suddenly leap into the air; graceful yet bold. Following by delivering a powerful spike that slammed down... straight into Ryuji's face.  
  
As Shiho landed on her feet she let out a loud gasp of shock. Both herself and Ann quick to rush over as the hit to Ryuji's face caused the boy to fall onto his back. Left laying there for a few moments. "Oh my god! Sakamoto-kun I'm so sorr-"  
  
"Ahaha!" Ryuji- instead of reacting angrily or the likes- sat up while laughing and rubbing his face. "Damn Suzui, that was some spike! Way better than that bastards." Ryuji replied to Shiho as the two girls gazed at him. Bewilderment evident on both their faces as Ryuji sat there. "Sorry 'bout that Suzui. But I figured you needed someone to be mad at for a little bit since you didn't get revenge on that piece of shit like me and Ann did."  
  
To say the two were surprised would have been a bit of an understatement. Shiho and Ann sharing a look before the latter asked, "you... made me upset on purpose?"  
  
"Yup. Kinda learned that when girls get angry, they tend to act out a bit better. Shoulda seen how Ann got when she got mad at Kamoshida. Sliced her fake in half an' everything." Ryuji said with a smirk. Ann just looking at her friend stunned as he continued. "Sorry I had ta be a bit rough. But if all you ever do is cower at the memory of that bastard, you ain't gonna move forward. Learned that myself. I still hate that piece of shit and always will, but he's gone now. He ain't ever gettin' out and I ain't ever gonna see him again."  
  
"Ryuji.."   
  
"Still... Ren mighta called me out on all this so, sorry Suzui..." Ryuji apologized... only for Shiho to do something unexpected. The young woman falling to her knees and pulling the young male into a tight hug. "T-the hell-!?"  
  
"Thank you..." Shiho whispered into his ear as tears began to well into her eyes. "I-I've wanted to play volleyball again for so long... b-but his face kept appearing a-and I didn't know what to do... thank you Sakamoto-kun..." Shiho spoke ever so softly as the tears fell. Ryuji rubbing the back of his head awkwardly while Ann sighed.  
  
"Geez... You seriously need to learn some tact Ryuji. Honestly..." Ann scolded even as she wore a genuine smile. Ryuji rolling his eyes at her as Shiho finally pulled away. The latter giving him a similar smile as Ryuji huffed.  
  
"Ah shut up you. Like you're one to talk about tact," Ryuji retorted which made Ann scoff at him.  
  
"Excuse me?! Are you calling ME tactless?!"  
  
"Hey if the bra fits-"  
  
"Screw you Ryuji!"  
  
The two blondes began to bicker a bit which just made Shiho start to giggle. The duo turning to the volleyball player and found themselves joining in as well. Ann eventually sitting down next to them waiting for Shiho to stop chuckling.  
  
"Thank you Sakamoto-kun. You... actually just helped me figure something out." Shiho stated as the two tilted their heads towards her. "I've... been trying to think of what I want to do now. Ever since I recovered, playing volleyball again was what I desired. But... aside from that, I didn't know. Now it's all clear. My path..."  
  
"Your path?" Ann questioned; not knowing Shiho was thinking this deeply about the future. Ryuji clearly just as confused as his fellow blonde while Shiho smiled at both of them. Her answer throwing them for a loop.  
  
"I'm going to join the Olympics."  
  
"...HUH!?" Shiho's statement left Ryuji and Ann beyond dumbfounded. "The hell!? Why would you wanna do that?! That shit is why that bastard Kamoshida-"  
  
"Kamoshida became the way he was because he won a gold medal. He thought himself better than everyone else around him and used his ego to hurt people. He was a horrible man... which is why I want my revenge."  
  
"Revenge...?"  
  
"I'm going to the Olympics, not for glory or fame. I'm going to prove I'm better than Kamoshida. I'm going to pass him by making his victory look like nothing." Shiho started before standing up. For the first time in a while, a look of pure confidence was on her face as her eyes seemed to glow. "I'm going to surpass Kamoshida, and prove I'm better than he could ever be!"  
  
Shiho's words and determination... It left Ann breathless. To think her best friend of all people would call revenge out like this... It was stunning but also amazing. She was going to go to the Olympics to simply surpass Kamoshida in every way? That was-  
  
"Hell yeah!" Ryuji cried out which made Ann jump. "Screw that bastard! Put him in his place by bein' WAY better than he ever was! Imagine his shitty face if he saw you with a gold medal while he rots in jail!"  
  
"Who said I was going to stop at just one?" Shiho asked with a similar determination as Ryuji. The boy letting out another loud "HELL YEAH" before the two stood up and high fived as if they were old friends.  
  
Ann... was left a bit surprised by all this. Was Ryuji having an influence on Shiho? Granted he helped her shake off a bit of fear but still, this was kinda insane. She had never seen Shiho so boisterous before. Though she couldn't help but sweatdrop at the idea of that. _'God if she ends up more like Ryuji I'm gonna lose my mind...'_  
  
Everyone fell into a comfortable silence after that. Ann standing up herself while her best friend turned to Ryuji one more time. "Sakamoto-kun... I know this is sudden but, would you be willing to help me reach this goal?"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Ryuji's confused reply only made Shiho smile more. "I... don't think I can do this by myself. And while I know Ann is going to help me no matter what, I could use someone who can push me to my limits. You're the first person to ever give me the kick in the butt I needed to move on. So... Would you please be my trainer Sakamoto-kun?" Shiho asked of him before bowing towards the male.   
  
Ann and Ryuji were both a bit quiet for a few seconds upon Shiho's request. Ryuji scratching the back of his head before shrugging. "I ain't really a trainer or nothin', but I don't mind helping out I guess. Hell, it'll rub more salt in that bastard's wound if I'm the one to help ya! So sure!"   
  
Shiho's eyes practically sparkled at Ryuji's answer as she held out her hand towards him. "Thank you! I-I look forward to working with you Sakamoto-kun!"  
  
"If we're gonna work together, ya gotta call me Ryuji. Alright Suz- I mean Shiho?" Ryuji asked the young woman who quickly nodded in agreement. The two shaking hands as a sign of their new partnership.  
  
As this all went down Ann couldn't help but feel her heart swell in joy. Seeing Shiho suddenly find a goal of her own, to see the fire brought back to her eyes, it made Ann feel nothing but pure bliss. She knew damn well that Shiho wasn't fully recovered mentally as that would take a lot more time. But at least Shiho now had a means of fighting back. Ann was just happy to see her friend getting better... until Shiho spoke again.  
  
"Oh by the way Ryuji. You have my blessings." Shiho suddenly stated. Giving Ann a knowing look while leaving Ryuji confused and Ann's face turning a deep shade of crimson.   
  
"SHIHO!!!" Ann cried out before rushing at her friend to try and keep her from talking. Shiho all the while giggling as Ryuji looked on clearly lost.  
  
It was a short time later that the trio was in the midst of another volleyball session. Working together to get Shiho back in form and start her on this newfound goal. Though her mental recovery would still take time, and her fear of Kamoshida would persist to try and hold her down, Shiho would continue to fight. Continue to grow alongside her friends and family. All for the sake of a new and bright future.   
  
Making the day that Shiho stood there holding up her first of several gold medals all the sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Shiho story. If it's out of character that's fine. I did what I could and this was the result. Sorry if you didn't enjoy it. Will try better next time.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a good day.


End file.
